


The Fields of Dezolis

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [16]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rabbits, Snow, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Escaping from Skure, Rolf sets foot on Dezolis for the first time.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Fields of Dezolis

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 76 'ice planet'

Rolf descended the rickety metal stairs, then opened the hatch and dropped down, finally free from the eerie abandoned mining complex, its poison gas and zombie rabbits. Now he found himself in the middle of a pristine snowy bank, surrounded by beautiful snow-capped trees. A chill wind howled, quickly turning into a blizzard. From somewhere in the distance, he heard a trumpeting roar that shook the ground, then a flurry of large wings and a cacophony of hawk-like screeches. He'd heard that the wildlife was big on Dezolis. At least he'd never heard of there being zombie rabbits out here.


End file.
